


Can you please move?

by sonofcoul_lives



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hi I read this book in like two days (I have school lol) and am in love, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, first prince, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives
Summary: The two laid in silence for almost a full minute, Henry’s breathing starting to even out, before Alex let out a loud sigh and flipped back on his side to face Henry.“You’re taking up the whole bed. Can you please move? ” He asked again, adding, “Get off my side of the bed.”No response.------AKA Henry is comfortable in the middle of their shared bed and both boys are too stubborn to move.





	Can you please move?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am in love with this book so have a little fluff of FirstPrince living together haha
> 
> (This was also based on a tumblr post I found in google images but I typed it out instead of saving the picture, so, oops.)

“Henry.” Alex said evenly, glaring at the back of his boyfriend’s head.

Henry looked over his shoulder, still not moving from laying on his side facing away from Alex in the middle of the bed.

“Yes love?” He asked tiredly, going back to resting the side of his face on the pillow.

“Can you scoot over?” Alex asked.

“But I’m comfortable. There’s more room on this side, if you would like to be the little spoon,” Henry teased.

Alex glared more intensely, “This is  _ my side _ .”

“Oh? Well then enjoy your side love.” Henry smirked, feeling as Alex stubbornly shifted to lay on his back.

Alex stared up at the ceiling, his shoulder purposely pushing into the prince’s spine.  _ His spine that points out in soft points _ , Alex still thought lovingly, his left arm hanging off the bed.

“You’re an asshole. I actually hate you.”

“Hmm.. I love you, too,” Henry hummed, letting out a yawn halfway through.

The two laid in silence for almost a full minute, Henry’s breathing starting to even out, before Alex let out a loud sigh and flipped back on his side to face Henry.

“You’re taking up the whole bed. Can you please move? ” He asked again, adding, “Get off my side of the bed.”

No response.

“Off my side of the bed. Off my side of the bed.  _ Off my side of the bed, _ ” Alex grumbled.

Henry stayed silent, having to close his eyes to focus all his energy on not letting his shoulders shake with silent laughter.

“I know you’re not asleep, you  _ jerk, _ ” Alex huffed and flipped onto his back again, “I will  _ kung fu kick _ you out of this bed!” 

Henry couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter at that.

“Sure you would, baby.” He sat up and rested his hands firmly on Alex’s waist.

“I  _ would _ !  _ Wha- _ ” Alex’s voice cracked in surprise as Henry pulled him over by his waist so that Henry laid on his back on his actual side of the bed, Alex being pulled on top of him.

“What was  _ that? _ ” Alex asked in shock, ignoring the faint throbbing in his knee where it knocked against Henry’s in the quick flip over performed.

“I moved,” Henry said simply.

Alex raised an eyebrow, “And you had to take me with you?”

“Always, darling,” Henry said with a smile.

Alex made a gagging noise, quickly silenced by Henry’s lips connecting with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that reads this, and I would love it if you left kudos/commented to tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
